


Dragon Ball Alternate Paths

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Just a couple of "what if" scenarios for Goku/Kakarot's upbringing based on a couple of canonical sources and personal reinterpretations. Can be seen as up for grabs, but I may write some full stories of my own based on these. Rated T to be safe. Please review constructively.





	1. Hopping Universes

**As you may have noticed from reading my profile, I’ve been considering writing about Dragon Ball for some time. I still intend to do that, but I also want to work over other ideas pertaining to One Piece among other fandoms. However, after thinking it over recently, I decided to share my ideas for what other Dragon Ball AUs that come to my mind which I might write by myself someday, but I wouldn’t mind making these available to others and see how they progress from there. It works on occasion for mellra, after all.**

**While it seems a bit disorganized to me concerning the FFN detail of dividing the Dragon Ball franchise into one archive per anime series, I decided to place this in the Dragon Ball Z archive because of how noticeable it is, as I’m sure many of you can understand. Also, when I write my own long term Dragon Ball stories, I intend for them to be retools of canon. Somewhat not too different from those stories that have Goku grow up as Kakarot for one example. Maybe not an exact example, but close enough.**

**Anyway, just don’t be alarmed if you see differences than from what you might remember from the manga, anime, and video games. We all have our preferences, even when many of us do our best to act unprejudiced, if you know what I mean. I’ll explain the differences at the bottom and hope you all understand when you read it. Before we begin, I’d like to share some guidelines for those who would like to write about these concepts which, while not entirely necessary, would be appreciated if they were at least considered.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy for those that yelled more than they fought in canon (Bulma and Chi-Chi), but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren’t listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Dragon Ball franchise or it’s related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[DBAP]**

**Dragon Ball Alternate Paths**

**[DBAP]**

**Hopping Universes**

**[DBAP]**

**Milky Way Galaxy, Universe 7, June, Age 737**

In the void of space, an Attack Ball sped across the stars to reach it’s intended destination of Planet Earth. Spherical and constructed with a white, exceptionally strong armor with a red glass window for observation, the Attack Ball was the common type of space vessel designed and produced by the Arcosian Star Empire for use by its most economically crucial agency, the Planet Trade Organization. Commonly, when autopiloted, an Attack Ball was meant to ferry a single, martially talented Planet Broker in suspended animation and employed in whatever manner by said Organization to a habitable and/or resource-rich celestial object where the Broker is meant to cleanse the native lifeforms in whatever necessary capacity to prepare for either the native species annexation to the Arcosians, their former homes being conquered and sold to the highest bidder both within and without the Empire’s official jurisdiction, or both. But at that particular time, numerous Attack Balls were being used as escape vessels for members of the same endangered race from the same doomed planet, even without the vast majority of the passengers being aware of what had occurred or what would occur to them.

The Attack Ball that was heading for Earth, for one example, carried a being who was only slightly older than three years old. From a pair of Earthling eyes, he would’ve appeared to have been an almost ordinary Human child with spikey black hair if it weren’t for his brown, monkeylike tail. Other than that, the battle armor he wore consisted of black wrist guards, yellow shoulder guards and skirt armor, boots that were a mix between yellow, white, and black in color, his torso was largely black with a yellow midsection, much of his armor was laced with white lines, and he wore black shorts. The boy’s name was Kakarot, second born son of Bardock and Gine, brother of Raditz, and as of that moment, one of the few Saiyans left alive and free.

Long before their emergence at the forefront of the Planet Trade’s conquests and exploits across Universe 7’s North Area, the Saiyans had long been a controversial people due in no small part to their biologically aggressive nature and the warrior culture that was formed by them. Having lost their original home planet in a period of internal discord centuries before and gaining an infamous reputation of wiping out other races in the past decade, the Saiyan people’s fortunes arguably took a bad turn when they made contact with the inhabitants of Arcose, the capital planet and birthplace of a powerful reptilian race that through their tyrant ruler, Frieza, held sway over much of the charted universe that weren’t able to defend themselves from the Planet Trade’s military might or solicit the aid of other contenders to their power such as the underequipped and understaffed Galactic Patrol. Upon their formal alliance which eventually resulted in the adopted Saiyan world of Planet Saiya’s annexation, the vast majority of the Saiyan Army and its related mercenaries were tasked to follow much of their overseers’ orders in conquering and subjugating numerous worlds throughout their universe in exchange for the wealth and technology to improve their people’s livelihoods. In the end, the Saiyans had to sacrifice their independence and what remained of their honor in order to protect their society and species as a whole from collapse and extinction.

In spite of the occasional demeaning behavior from their “fellow Planet Brokers”, much of the Saiyan lifestyle had improved upon King Vegeton’s oath of fealty to Lord Frieza in Age 731. One example was the adoption of incubation chambers which even non-combatant Saiyan families had used to enhance the mental and physical growth of their offspring. Which is why as a three-year-old, Kakarot knew how to speak in full sentences with words similar to a preadolescent from Earth. He admitted to not having the same above average understanding of cooking, tactics, or science as either of his parents, but it didn’t discourage him from being a decent student of _Ki_ manipulation at a young age and he was told in the past that once he got his head around the basics of a Planet Broker mission, he would be ready to go on his own missions.

However, for reasons Kakarot wasn’t told at the time, it was involuntary decided that he would be sent off Planet Saiya for what was supposed to be a long-term scouting mission. With his older brother on his own team with two noteworthy members of their race, Kakarot’s mother and father assisted him in getting adjusted to his Attack Ball and were even said to have picked out his destination for him. Such a situation was unheard of to Kakarot and his curiosity was at its near maximum upon seeing other Saiyan families sending their own children among others off on their own “scouting missions”, but he trusted his parents well enough to know that they had his best interests at heart. More to that, they swore on their lives that once he landed on Earth, he would know what was going on and understand it through a prerecorded message that was supposed to play once he reached his destination.

Nonetheless, whether by coincidence or fate, Kakarot’s path took a remarkable deviation in only a fourth in his voyage to Earth which was supposed to have lasted two months.

On the fifteenth day, his Attack Ball was passing through a region of space that possessed a binary black hole that was approaching its merger. Due to the event taking place, gravitational wave emissions were at their peak to the point that not only was space being distorted, but the Attack Ball carrying Kakarot was captured into the pull of the merging black holes which slowly began to crush the Attack Ball, thus damaging its internal systems from the autopilot to the environmental system keeping its young passenger unconscious.

“Uh… what?” Young Kakarot muttered as he slowly awoke. Blinking his eyes to help his sense of awareness, it didn’t take long for him to notice that he was approaching a system of black holes that appeared to promise instant death for him. “What the heck?!” He exclaimed in sheer panic. “Got to do something! Anything at all! I’m not prepared to die this way!”

Although Saiyans were usually known for their seeming lack of fear for death, Kakarot, being young and inexperienced, had no intention of dying to a travel emergency rather than a worthy opponent he had yet to face. Scampering inside his vehicle, he tried to find some way to correct his course with either the remote in his possession or by trying to directly mess with the circuitry underneath his seat, but almost instantly found he was out of his depth, considering his lack of knowledge of spaceship mechanics and the then lack of time acquire that knowledge. To make it look like the universe wanted him gone for good at that moment, the binary black hole finally completed its merger into a distorted shape and pulled the Attack Ball faster into its singularity.

“Oh, Mom and Dad, why did you put me in here in the first place?!” Kakarot rhetorically asked before finally passing through the phase of his mother’s “civil lessons”. “Damn it all!” He screamed in sheer despair as the Attack Ball finally entered through the then singular black hole and vanished from the Seventh Universe.

**[DBAP]**

**Milky Way Galaxy, Universe 6**

Compared to its twin universe, the Sixth Universe’s counterpart for Planet Sadla was never destroyed any more than its native Saiyan children ever witness the Super Saiyan transformation to be immortalized into legend. Thus, the Saiyans of Universe 6 evolved naturally into a race that fought productively for their universe as widely proclaimed heroes of justice alongside the peace-keeping forces of Arcosian Emperor Frost by the time their Universe 7 counterparts lost their second home world to their Arcosian conqueror. Aside from the difference in intergalactic politics, Universe 6 was largely similar to the other eleven universes that comprised the multiverse in terms of its hierarchy of deities. For the Sixth Universe, its reigning Supreme Kai was the absentminded Fuwa, its sole God of Destruction was the underhanded Champa, and its resident Angel was the mischievous Vados.

The purpose of the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction for each universe was to keep the balance between creation and destruction in check with the Angels serving as attendants to the latter, and although Champa was lazier than most, he wasn’t keen on disappointing the most powerful being in the multiverse who assigned him this duty by shirking his responsibility. Nonetheless, neither he nor Vados foresaw that an opportunity for them to influence the multiverse was within their reach at the moment.

Like his fellow Destroyer from Universe 7 who he shared an intense rivalry with, Champa made his home in a large castle complex located on a giant tree on top of an upside-down pyramid that was unaffected by the vacuum of space it roamed in within the mortal universe. Of course, Champa always did what he could to make his home and everything it came with seem more better than anything his twin Beerus could have, despite the fact Universe 6 could best be described as the third least favorite universe of the Omni King. At the time, when he would receive a surprising guest, he was sunbathing near his home’s gigantic lake on a beach chair with Vados standing nearby.

“Anything I should know about, Vados?” The purple, plump feline royally dressed as his universe’s Destroyer asked his attendant in a rather unsophisticated manner.

“Our universe seems to be in a rare moment of peace, Lord Champa.” The teal-skinned, white haired Humanoid in green robes carrying a long scepter told her superior in a composed tone. “However, I did receive a communication from my brother who said that Lord Beerus would be taking an extensive slumber for, in his own words, ‘forty years, give or take a year’.”

Champa scoffed in derision. “Bloody hypocrite. He says that I’m the lazy one, yet he sleeps too much to do his job. It’s no wonder he’s in charge of the second lowest universe of the multiverse.”

Vados smiled knowingly. “And it’s no wonder our universe is the third lowest.”

Champa quickly became annoyed. “If I had the Super Dragon Balls, I’d probably wish for a change in companions right now. I mean, Belmod’s relatively living the dream with a more reliable universe, Supreme Kai, and Angel, and all I get is your smart-aleck remarks.”

Vados just kept her smile. “I’m quite found of you as well, my lord.” She was about to say something else before her eyes widened and she turned her direction to the distance of space as if expecting something.

Champa was quick to notice her alertness. “Now what?”

Before she could reply, a spherical object instantly appeared where Vados was looking and then quickly landed in the lake before either she or Champa could respond. Upon impact, they saw that the object was some sort of damaged spacecraft and its occupant didn’t hesitate to leave in a panic before landing on his feet.

“Oh, thank the King of the Saiyans it’s over!” The adult, monkey-tailed Humanoid exclaimed in a form of relief. “I thought it was the end for me back there. It’s no wonder everybody says that black holes are dangerous.” Not noticing his befuddled company, the person chuckled for a bit before he noticed something different. He placed his hands on his face. “Hey, what’s with my voice?” He then looked at his arms. “Where did these long, muscled limbs come from?” Finally, he noticed his reflection in the water below him. “Why do I look ten times older than what I’m supposed to be?!”

“Will you knock it off and explain yourself, already?!” Champa snapped impatiently.

The armored male soon found he wasn’t alone. Shocked momentarily, the person leapt back to his space pod to grab a blue-colored, monocle-like device to attach to his left ear. Once turned on, he analyzed the two beings before him. His unease grew more and more as his device kept making noises before it finally broke in a small explosion. The man wasn’t hurt, but he didn’t seem to mind any scratches he got.

“Your power levels are higher than anything I’ve seen before.” He eventually managed to say. “You’re obviously not Arcosians, but you guys could probably give Frieza a run for his money.”

Champa’s eyes were then raised. “Frieza? You mean the Galactic Overlord from Universe 7?”

Vados cut in with her own question. “The same universe where the Saiyan people still have their primate tails?”

Their unexpected new arrival was stunned. “I’m in a different universe?” His head quickly snapped back to the deities before him. “Did I move forward into time, too? Could that be the reason why I look like a thirty-year-old instead of a three-year-old?”

“You’re supposed to be a toddler?!” Champa exclaimed at the seeming absurdity of it all.

Vados was quick to assess the situation. “You said you had an encounter with a black hole, correct?”

“Um, yeah, but it was made from two other black holes merging together.” Answered the Saiyan uncertainly.

“Such a phenomenon must have made a connection between Universes 6 and 7 as well as accelerated your age.” Vados theorized. “Very peculiar.”

“You got a name, kid?” Champa asked as soon as he wrapped his head around the situation.

“Yeah, I’m Kakarot.” Introduced the Saiyan. “Can I ask who you guys are?”

“You will address me as Lord Champa, the Sixth Universe’s God of Destruction.” The Destroyer replied in a tone that demanded respect.

“And I am his attendant, Vados.” Said the Angel a bit more politely than her lordship.

“Now, Kakarot, what are we going to do with you?” Rhetorically asked Champa who had a smirk that unnerved Kakarot.

“Uh, that’s a good question.” Replied a sheepishly smiling Saiyan child in an adult’s body.

**[DBAP]**

**And that’s a start for now. Right now, I have four more ideas to present which a lot of you may recognize or consider new, but for now, you all can just read and form an opinion. Reviews are important to gauge a reader’s response after all. Just so long as I see constructive criticism, of course.**

**I know I’m not the first person to address Frieza’s species with the same name used in the anime, but it definitely sounds more specific than Changeling, Frost Demon, or Frieza Clan, so what’s the harm? If any of you are wondering, some of the earlier details are stuff I plan to show for Dragon Ball Beginnings; the retool I mentioned that I got on my FFN account just to remember, but everyone is more than welcome to interpret it however they like. While I do find the recent material added to Dragon Ball in recent years like Super, Minus, and Xenoverse mixed a bit in terms of interest and annoyance (I did like how Bardock’s last stand was portrayed in the old anime after all, even though I also like Gine), I do found the idea of young Goku/Kakarot remembering his Saiyan family, even its forgotten for some time, more preferable than the stuff that was portrayed when he first confronted Raditz in the Z portion. Which is why I’m in favor or aging up certain characters than what was presented in the anime or manga.**

**As for the obvious differences, well, we all have our preferences and interpretations, right? SilverSaiyan44 has Saiyan-built artificial intelligences in their story and rather approves of seeing Vegeta and Bulma get together with different people than each other, for one example. And while I can understand the reasons for why a commanding war leader can be quick to have his first-born son and newly conquered kingdom named after himself, I do like to make a point that certain things shouldn’t be confused with others. I’m sure you’ll understand when the time comes.**

**At first, I didn’t consider using the multiverse angle introduced in Super, but then I thought of what the whole Dragon Ball setting would look like if that concept was there from the start, especially if “Kakarot” was not only trained to be a God of Destruction, but actually caused a stir in how the twelve universes are run considering he’s a U7 trained by the U6 Destroyer. Kind of like those crisis stories used in DC comics. I actually would like to see Frost/Frieza play a role similar to either Archie Sonic’s Robo-Robotnik in issue 75 or DC’s Lex Luthor in the aftermath of the Infinite Crisis story; either a dimension hopper taking a dead tyrant’s place for numerous reasons or a wanted criminal using a dead double from another universe to declare himself not guilty. I just aged him up in this so that by any chance Vados gained an interest in him there wouldn’t be much awkwardness for the sake of different pairings.**

**I admit that it might be a bit early introducing that concept in fanfiction, but it sounded so good, I couldn’t ignore it. I just wish that I was a better scientist. I like to think I’m not stupid, but my black hole explanation was probably too easy, huh? See you soon!**


	2. Obtaining Proper First Contact

**[DBAP]**

**Obtaining Proper First Contact**

**[DBAP]**

**Capsule Corporation Headquarters, West City, Earth, August, Age 737**

Despite living on a planet at the edge of the universe’s North Area and having no apparent contact with any off-world presences, the inhabitants of Earth as a whole enjoyed a largely peaceful and very advanced lifestyle. By the early decades of the Age 700s, flying vehicles, robots, and other forms of technology one could argue originated from science fiction were commonplace on the planet to support the progress and sustainability of the Humans, sapient animals, and so called monsters that comprised the native Earthling population. Divided into forty-three independent sectors that, were in turn, answerable to a constitutionally elected monarch that commanded the loyalty of the emergency military force and could remain in power by popular support, the Earth hadn’t faced any major crises prior to the August of Age 737. The time when the populace in its entirety learned that they were not alone in the universe.

Among Earth’s four major cities outside of the main seat of government in Central City, West City was said to have been the planet’s technological and economic heart, due in no small part to the fact it was where the multibillion Zeni enterprise Capsule Corporation was based at. Founded in Age 712 upon Doctor Baxer Brief’s invention of the signature capsules used to make objects compactable for easy travel, the business developed and produced scientific research equipment, vehicles, and even houses that could be found within the capsules which secured Dr. Brief’s reputation as a brilliant, if eccentric, success story made flesh. Making their home in the company’s massive, round headquarters, the Brief family consisting of Baxer himself, his wife, Panchy, their two daughters, Tights and Bulma, and their numerous pets of diverse species, lived comfortable days of relaxation, learning new things, and earning money to finance their prosperous living arrangements. Nonetheless, in the August of Age 737, the Brief family and their company reached a new level of fame and success when Baxer helped initiate Earth’s first, publicized meeting with an extraterrestrial.

On that fateful day, the anxious atmosphere that enveloped in the afternoon wasn’t lost on the citizens of West City, or anywhere else for that matter. While it was true that in the twenty-five years Capsule Corporation had been stationed in their megalopolis, the company’s scientists almost constantly performed experiments and tests for new inventions within the city itself, the televised arrival of both a Royal Army division encircling the Capsule Corporation building as well as the King of Earth himself left a reaction of mixed results across Earth itself. While numerous workers in the news industry and scientific community were quick to observe from a distance to see what they could learn and share from what they assumed was a groundbreaking achievement of Dr. Brief’s, much of the common citizenry felt worry on the off chance that a doomsday device may have been made. There was so much excitement and trepidation surrounding the main building, that no one in the city seemed to have noticed a flying carpet carrying an elderly, bald Human with a white Fu Manchu mustache and beard as well as a walking stick and attired in a martials arts suit with a Turtle Shell on his back, sunglasses, and a small, orange, crystalline sphere with three red stars on it tied around his neck by a necklace approaching ground level before being rolled in a ball to fit the Turtle Hermit’s pocket.

‘Let’s hope that this doesn’t have a rough beginning, middle, and end.’ He mentally said to himself as he walked straight to Capsule Corporation’s home complex.

His name was Roshi, although he was referred to by his Turtle School students among others as Master Roshi. Even older than what he appeared, he had a reputation of being an incorrigible skirt chaser, a kindhearted teacher of martial arts, and the Earth’s seemingly strongest fighter all in one. Although he intended to enjoy the day watching his favorite exercise show, Wide-Thigh Aerobics, he received an urgent, unexpected, and mostly unwanted visit from his fortuneteller of a sister, Baba, who had previously predicted that a warrior from the stars was coming to the Earth who would play a large role in its future. Upon hearing that there was a military presence in West City, with the planetwide King in tow, Roshi instantly knew that the space warrior Baba had foreseen would make their appearance there.

Normally during such crucial moments, he would’ve recruited his old students, Gohun and Ox-King, to aid him, but the Magic Carpet wasn’t fast enough to get both of his students and fly straight for West City after, and he was pressed for time. Nonetheless, he was certain he wouldn’t be alone in confronting this alien when away from the public to ascertain their motives as Baba had told him she would see Earth’s reclusive Guardian to warn him of the imminent arrival and convince him to gauge the off-worlder’s threat level in person. In spite of Kami’s dislike for the more sinister aspects of Earth’s people, Roshi had faith that he would show himself to help keep the planet protected as it was his home as much as it was Humanity’s, especially if this new visitor would hold new information about Kami’s people that he hadn’t heard from his Other World contacts in the centuries he had lived on Earth. However, the two problems that remained were how powerful the approaching non-Earthling was and what the public’s reaction to this supposed warrior would be.

Arriving outside Capsule Corporation’s headquarters, Roshi stopped to stand in a large crowd of reporters, scientists, businesspeople, politicians, soldiers, and ordinary citizens who allowed their sense of opportunism, loyalty, or curiosity override their instincts of self-preservation. No one seemed to pay much attention to him, and he figured that was for the best. A few minutes later, the King of Nations, Furry, and Capsule Corporation’s founder, Dr. Baxer Brief appeared to stand on the other side of the podium in front of the crowd. As soon as a step stool was added for the two short men to see the crowd at a measured level, the King took the stage first.

A blue furred, anthropomorphic, mustached dog with glasses who wore a purple vest over a white shirt and red tie as well as blue pants with a matching coat, Furry had been King since May 8th, Age 733, and was well-regarded by his subjects for his reasonable sense of authority and his strong work ethic. Although, upon using his _Ki_ Telepathy, Roshi noticed that Furry was as mixed in his emotions as many of the other Earthlings. On one hand, the King of Earth had an amazing opportunity to make his reign the most significant by far and perhaps introduce all Earthlings of all types to a new era of progress and advancement from the terrestrial stage to the extraterrestrial step. On the other hand, he feared that even if the approaching off-worlder came in peace, his people wouldn’t be ready for such a leap.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do the best he could.

“My fellow citizens of Planet Earth, today may very well, if nothing else, mark the definition of our civilization’s existence.” He began in a solemn tone. “For many years, we have all grown as one nation for one world. While we are all diverse by nature and nurture, the Earth of Age 737 has never been more wonderful before in my eyes. We have made much technological and political progress that I believe few, if even one, of our distant forefathers could’ve imagined while keeping intact a strong, largely peaceful culture that has not known full scale warfare since the time before all nations joined hands as one pillar that has kept society on Earth uptight ever since. But now the time has come for us to be honest about ourselves and reveal the kind of people we are and what we may very well be destined to become.”

Observing the reactions which throughout the first part held looks of hope, contemplation, and concern, King Furry spoke again. “Earlier today, I received contact from Dr. Baxer Brief here telling me that, in the midst of testing a new device, the computer systems of Capsule Corporation designed to track movements in space picked up the fuel signature of an approaching object speeding through space toward our planet. An object only five feet in diameter, but apparently possessing advanced cloaking technology to keep itself hidden from the radars used by the Royal Army itself. What I mean to say, my people, is that both Dr. Brief and I believe an unidentified form of spacecraft is coming to Earth.” It didn’t take long for many people to look either surprised or in denial at the weight of their King’s statement. “With the approaching space ship’s velocity, we didn’t have the time to prepare appropriately for its arrival, even if we were able to do it silently without causing a panic. We cannot be sure if the alien inside is coming with hostility in mind or not, but I urge you all not to let any sense of fear you may have overtake you. If we are to make contact with far-off worlds starting today, it would be in our best interest to leave a good first impression through diplomacy. I will now let Dr. Brief have the floor.”

Removing himself from the podium, Furry than allowed the short, stocky Human with bluish-gray hair and a large gray mustache that donned a white lab coat, blue undershirt, and black pants with a pair of large glasses take the stage in his place. Using his Telepathy on the scientist this time, Roshi noticed that Baxer Brief was surprisingly not as stressed as he believed he would be. Of course, he had his concerns for his family that were still on the second level of the buildings, but apparently, his immense brain power gave him the strength to rationalize the potential danger. Even if the occasional smoking helped him cope with the extraordinary events as well.

‘Either way, such a relaxed spirit is definitely hard to come by these days.’ The Turtle Hermit thought respectively before getting jealous upon seeing what the doctor’s wife looked like. ‘Now if only I had a woman like he does.’ Pushing that obnoxious thought aside, he tuned his ears to the scientist’s input.

“Greetings, everyone.” The scientist said in an easy-going manner. “I don’t do speeches much, unfortunately, but I will get to the bare facts of what we’re going to do starting now.” Taking out a capsule from his lab coat, Baxer Brief then pressed the lid before throwing it to the ground. A puff of smoke later and then a large platform had appeared. “Although tested only recently, this platform was designed and built to emit a focused tractor beam at any object in space that we chose, like asteroids that we could harvest resources from, and we are eighty-five percent certain that it will work for the space pod. For those of you who don’t know, a tractor beam, as a device, is not too different from a magnet; all we need do is lock onto the spaceship itself before it lands in the Mount Paozu region, and the beam will attract the spacepod straight here at a measured pace. Then we can deal with first contact.”

As the crowd began to ask questions in a rapid pace, Roshi hoped that the new gadget of Capsule Corporation’s worked. While he wanted to believe that the incoming alien could be an ally to Earth, he wasn’t foolish to accept that possibility blindly. If the arriving off-worlder was a danger and landed at Mount Paozu, his dear student, Gohun, would be at risk. It didn’t take long before a Capsule Corporation orderly arrived to whisper to Brief who then turned to the crowd.

“All right, everybody!” He shouted to get the whole crowd’s attention. “It’s now or never!”

Messing with the platform’s attached control pad, Brief was able to move the platform to face the far eastern sky and then activate the narrow tractor beam. As everyone looked on with bated breath, a round vehicle than came through the clouds before coming in contact with the platform itself which surprisingly didn’t break from the fast-moving object. The reporters were quick to take pictures, the soldiers had their arms ready once ordered, and many others looked on in fear and wonder as the platform lowered the spacecraft to the ground. The space pod’s hatch finally opened up to reveal its yawning occupant: a monkey-tailed boy with spikey black hair in armor.

“He’s just a kid?!” Everyone practically exclaimed which shocked the alien boy’s eyes wide open.

Finding his attention towards the crowd of Earthlings, the spacefaring child stared for a bit before he did the one thing no one expected; he threw a tantrum and in a language not to dissimilar to the Earthlings.

“Oh, I can’t believe this! I get my first scouting mission and get caught without even starting?! Raditz is never going to leave me alone about this!”

**[DBAP]**

**Took longer than I expected, but it was well-worth it. And I have a few more ideas to come. I was kind of was disappointed that I didn’t get a lot of feedback from last time, but I can live with it. Please be sure to review this as a good writer, I believe, should live on responses.**

**I based the first name of Bulma’s father on a mixture of “Baxter” and “Boxer”, if that’s okay. And as I’m sure you all have noticed, Roshi actually knows Kami in this. I understand that the latter couldn’t confront his evil half for self-preservation reasons, but Earth, in Dragon Ball, only has one continent with an out of the ordinary populace and many inconsistencies have been shown in the past. Therefore, it wouldn’t be hard to believe that Roshi, either through his meeting with Korin, or his sister’s enterprise, may have learned of what’s above the former’s tower and who resides there.**

**I also made Earth’s planetwide government an elective monarchy for practical reasons. I don’t know when it came about, but if Furry’s family has reigned for a good amount of time, you think we’d learn about his own heirs. It hasn’t come up yet, so I figured that it would kind of be like Naboo of Star Wars. A worthy leader from a well-distinguished family to come into power in an honest election against other candidates from other noteworthy families.**

**And yes, I know the tractor beam sounds a little last minute, and maybe it was, but I didn’t know how else the Earthlings could have got it other than using some _KI_ stuff, or even a Nimbus.**

**Basically, this idea came to me as soon as I was done with the last one. I thought, what if Goku/Kakarot was raised by the Brief family and news of his arrival spread like wildfire? Would he grow up to be a good scientist and businessman, like his adopted family, and perhaps be a candidate for “Future King of Earth”? Could he also make early contact with Roshi, Kami, and the rest?**

**I think it’s possible, and from this, I think Bulma (big sister, scientist, and business partner), Chi-Chi (princess, semi-martial artist, and perhaps oldest friend), Lazuli/Android 18 (fellow fighter, fellow orphan, and scientific curiosity), and Launch (helpful aid, sometimes fighter, and perhaps scientific curiosity) could be potential love interests for “Kakarot”. I know these options have their fair share of criticism and canonical boyfriends/husbands, but I think what every character needs are moments to define themselves in both good and bad ways. It breaks my heart that while some make good fighters out of the four, others just bash them as if they were mindless monsters. Besides, it doesn’t necessarily have to be a harem, and I confess having slight doubts for those in a Naruto or Dragon Ball setting, considering both main protagonists apparently started their canonical journeys as twelve-year-old kids.**

**In the end, it all depends on perspective, I believe. Also, other than these Alternate Paths and Beginnings, I also have challenge ideas for Dragon Ball Eternal Honor (where the Saiyans and Tuffles worked together to support the Galactic Patrol before Age 737 in an alternate history sort of way) and Dragon Ball Fractured Mirror (inspired by the description for Nickolaidas’ Reflection) as well as found a trove of Dragon Ball fanfiction ideas on livejournal by molliemon1985 (I see the most potential in ideas 7, 28, and 75 put together and ideas 32, 53, and 58 put together). If anyone wants to give me ideas on how to present all those for you all to see, I’d greatly appreciate it. Until next time.**


	3. Shell-shocked of the Outlandish Kind

**[DBAP]**

**Shell-shocked of the Outlandish Kind**

**[DBAP]**

**Kame House, Earth, August, Age 737**

On a very small island in the Earthly sea, the aptly named Kame House was painted pink with a red roof and its name displayed in all caps on the front of the upper story. For a long time, it had served as both the primary training site of the Turtle School of martial artists and the home of the founding Master Roshi as well as his lifelong loggerhead turtle companion that was casually named Turtle. By Age 737, things had been quiet for the wise, if perverted, Human hermit as well as the kind, if strict, turtle of greater age. Other than the usual deliveries of food and mail, Kame House didn't receive much visitors and as far as both occupants were concerned, the Earth itself was enjoying a time of peace.

Unfortunately, all good things had to end eventually.

During his enjoyment of watching Wide-Thigh Aerobics, Roshi heard a whoosh from outside his home followed by a large splash that actually grasped his attention from the TV show and woke Turtle from his nap. Quickly leaving their home, the old hermit saw blood ooze from the water in front of him and wasted no time in diving in to see if he could save a life. Flawed he may have been, Roshi wasn't one to leave a helpless soul to die, whoever they were. Although, he certainly didn't expect to find a space pod that had collided with a coral reef and caused its occupant to hit his head on it.

Not allowing his curiosity to overtake him at the moment for several good reasons, Roshi quickly grabbed the small child, placed him back into the pod, and then, with his vast strength earned from a lifetime of training, launched it back to the surface where it would stay afloat until he brought it to his island and the boy into his home. Laying him on the couch, Roshi briefly observed that he had spikey black hair and a brown furred tail of all things as well as wore unusual armor before quickly gathering some medicine to help with his head wound. After fifteen minutes of hard work, Roshi relaxed upon seeing the kid would live, but found himself perplexed that an alien child would suddenly come to Earth. He tried to use his _Ki_ to read his mind, but it appeared the head wound had a greater effect on the boy's mind that Roshi hadn't anticipated.

Although it grieved him to admit it, he needed his sister's help.

One phone call later, and the renowned, if abrasive, Fortuneteller Baba appeared at Kame House. Quickly guiding the older and shorter woman who rode on her own crystal ball with magic to the patient as it were, Baba then used her magic to peer into the child's mind and hopefully repair at least a portion of it.

"Curious." Baba remarked in slight astonishment. "From what I'm seeing from the ball, it appears this little ankle-biter is a Saiyan. They've made quite an infamous reputation in the greater galaxy as warriors."

"Why infamous?" Asked Turtle.

"Let's just say that a lot of events led to them working for an evil empire that has made itself prosperous by wiping out entire civilizations and selling devastated worlds on the open market." Baba said tentatively, but almost without fear.

"That's barbaric." Roshi opinioned with disgust before turning a concerned eye to the younger Saiyan. "Please tell me this kid wasn't sent to destroy Earth."

Baba hummed in contemplation. "I'm not sure. Right now, all the ball is giving me is that the Saiyans just had a population decline as of two months ago. And the planet they largely called home is just gone."

"So what?" Inputted Turtle. "This kid was sent here so that he wouldn't get killed? Master, what do you think?"

Roshi took a long, hard look at the unconscious boy before his frown turned into a smile. "I think that regardless of whatever crimes he's speciesas a whole is guilty of; this boy deserves a chance to find his own place in life. When he wakes up, we'll give him a home on Earth."

For a moment, Baba showed a brief smile before giving an exaggerated sigh. "I was afraid you'd say that. You always were a sucker for charity and beautiful women."

Roshi chuckled a bit before showing a lewd grin. "Yeah, I think he'll make a fine student in the ways of both the martial arts and how to pick up women."

Both Turtle and Baba groaned before the former then pointed out. "We should probably figure out his name first before anything else."

The latter was quick to find out. "Right. Let's see. Uh, Kakarot."

"Kakarot, huh?" Commented Roshi before showing his genuine smile once more. "We're going to have to do our best not to forget that name.

**[DBAP]**

**Thank you, Richard1081, for suggesting this. I guess when I do write Dragon Ball for real, I can combine some concepts here and there for a few stories. I'm not the first person to write about Kakarot landing near Roshi's place, though. There was a harem story around that had that, but it's author is no longer active for whatever reason.**

**Anyway, while I wouldn't like to see Goku/Kakarot being an even bigger leech than Roshi, I can imagine him growing up with a flirtatious, but no less respectful demeaner towards women. A bit short right now, but I think it's not bad.**


	4. Big Star Getter

**[DBAP]**

**Big Star Getter**

**[DBAP]**

**Milky Way Galaxy, June, Age 737**

When Kakarot woke up from his Attack Ball, he didn't expect to find himself in what looked like a large, technologically advanced spacecraft that was consuming his space pod just as he was waking up.

"What in the universe?!" He exclaimed in surprise and concern. "What kind of ship is this?!"

As the apparent ship sent wires from the walls, floor, and ceiling around him to do who knows what, Kakarot used his _ki_ to make a quick escape, but the wires grabbed onto him shortly after. As he attempted to break free, he was soon brought to what looked like the core of the ship, which then integrated him into it's network. As Kakarot screamed in pain, however, a pool of knowledge from the vessel's database was streamed into his mind. Allowing him to learn that the ship he was captured on was none other than the near-mythical Big Gete Star, a concentrated mass of technology which resembled a mobile celestial object roaming the universe and gathering more technology and energy to sustain itself.

However, the discovery was less horrifying compared to learning that his homeworld, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed on the same day he left it. As heartbreaking as it was to learn that his parents were lost, and his very race was on the endangered list, Kakarot chose not to give in to his despair, considering where he was at.

"With the Big Gete Star, I will save as much of my people as I can!" He exclaimed to himself. "And Frieza will pay for what he's done!"

**[DBAP]**

**Came back to this just as I said I would after wrapping up Hopeful Alternatives for Naruto. Recently, after looking over numerous other fandoms I'm into, I decided to write this Alternate Path and all others like it as less original, and closer to canon, at least in terms of wording. Nonetheless, I'll stick with these for a time until I ran out of backgrounds to use for Goku/Kakarot, if you don't mind. The idea behind this came to my mind after looking at Brainiac's appearance in the fighting game Injustice 2, except that I think Goku/Kakarot would be more straightforward and less self-serving when using his own "Skull Ship" than the game's depictions of Brainiac, Gorilla Grodd, and Scarecrow had done with their own.**

**I think I'll might even make a one-shot based on this idea featuring Goku/Kakarot with either Bulma (knowledge seekers and the like), Zangya (I think he'd be able to get her out of her prison and that they'd work well with the natural powers of their species), Towa (a somewhat villainous version of the Bulma dynamic), Chronoa (I thank the makers of Dragon Ball Heroes for showing us her older transformation) Nain from Bio-Broly (would be interesting), or perhaps Android 21, but I'd have to wait until Dragon Ball FighterZ pops up until I write out her personality. Oh, and those females in question are the ones I think Goku would work best with in this situation.**


	5. Dark Valor

**[DBAP]**

**Dark Valor**

**[DBAP]**

**Milky Way Galaxy, Age 737**

Just before his Armored Squadron could move ahead with destroying the Attack Ball and the infantile Saiyan inside of it, Cooler intervened. Immediately, he thought of ignoring the unthreatening child and focus on the task at hand, but then another thought came to mind.

"Keep that Attack Ball within our range of communications and tracking, and leave behind certain instructions for the boy to follow once he lands on Earth."

Captain Salza appeared surprised. "Lord Cooler?"

"The Saiyans will be a rare commodity in the days to come, but this wayward offspring might prove useful to both my family's empire and my own ambitions." Cooler explained with a devious smirk. "If he dies on Earth at such a ripe age, I lose nothing. But if he remains within reach, I'll claim Earth as my own territory and mold that boy into an instrument to claim what is rightfully mine from my foolish brother and father once and for all."

And so, the Attack Ball was tracked on it's way to Earth where the Saiyan inside would follow Cooler's order, one way or another.

**[DBAP]**

**Had this thought in mind for a long while, and it seemed fitting since I intend to conclude Dragon Ball Alternate Paths. Have other things to do, you know. I don't know if I'll want to do a long story version of this, even if the upcoming movie finally introduced a non-Saiyan female in the Frieza Force in anime form, but I'll think about it. In the meantime, be ready for a version of the first Dragon Ball anime I'll be writing about which will have Goku/Kakarot raised by Bulma's family.**

**By the way, sorry it took me a long while to get back to this. Writing about multiple fandoms isn't easy, that's for sure. Anyway, I just want you all to know that with this update as well as my others for Dragon Ball Alternate Paths, Fairy Tail Alternate Paths, and Possibilities for Sonic Chronicles, I'll be taking a long break from writing about one-shots and challenge stories, so that I can focus on longer story writing, regardless of the length. I'll also be posting my stuff on Ko-fi a month before I do so on FanfictionNet, DeviantArt, and Archive of Our Own, so if you want, you're more than welcome to be on the easy access lookout.**


End file.
